Don't touch
by WhiteRabbit94
Summary: "—… abrí los ojos y lo primero que noté, fue el pecho de Juvia". Dijo Laxus, mientras que la mencionada se sonrojaba y Gajeel se reía. Pero oh no, Gray Fullbuster no veía lo divertido en aquella oración.


Holaaaaaaa! hahahaha (esos hahahaha no son de risa, son de lagrimas porque apenas acabo de ver el nuevo capitulo de FT). Y si, me llené de feelings al ver a Igneel y a my precious Natsu llorando, el manga me hizo chillar, pero verlo animado me puso peor. Pero claro, Usagi-chan nunca escribe sobre sucesos grandes como esos, claro que no, ella solo se enfoca en los pequeños míseros detalles, como por ejemplo, nuestro _brotp team B feat: Gajeel, Juvia & Laxus_, más que nada estos últimos y como nuestra linda maga protegía a nuestro rayito :B

Así que preparence para leer humor fuera de contexto y personajes hiper mega OC.

¡cuídense!

* * *

.

.

.

 **{ Don't** _t ouch_ **}**

Nunca había sido su intención a decir verdad. Todo lo contrario, a Gray, le encantaba cuando su _amiga_ Juvia se ponía a platicar con otros miembros del gremio. A él, le gustaba ver como sonreía y se sonrojaba según las cosas que sus amigos decían, era un cuadro muy agradable de ver. Además, eso quería decir que Juvia no solo pasaba casi las 24 horas del día con él, sino que también se la pasaba a risas con los otros.

No obstante, en una aparente y normal tarde en el gremio, Gray se sorprendió un poco al ver como Laxus se acercaba a la mesa en la que Gajeel y Juvia acostumbraban sentarse. Aunque bueno, seguramente se habían hecho camaradas luego de los juegos mágicos, al fin de cuentas los tres habían estado dentro del equipo B, además, habían sido Juvia y Gajeel quienes habían ido de misión junto a los otros para traerlo de regreso. Sí, eso debía ser, los tres eran buenos camaradas (aunque a Gray, le valía un comino el acompañante de la Loxar).

Por eso no había sido intención de Gray pasar cerca de ahí cuando vio que Juvia le sonreía al Dreyar, ni mucho menos querer interrumpir su conversación ni escuchar esta misma. Pero lo hizo, y como suele pasar en casos como estos cuando no sabes el contexto de la conversación, las cosas nunca salen en viento y popa.

—… abrí los ojos y lo primero que noté, fue el pecho de Juvia.

La mencionada en cuestión se sonrojó y Gajeel comenzó a medio reír ante la regañada de su amiga quien decía _¡Juvia solo estaba ayudando a Laxus-san!_

Pero oh no. _No._

Cuando la oración salió de la boca de Laxus, el Fullbuster miró al rubio con la más fría de las miradas. Ya que él sabía cómo era el mago del rayo. Hijo de… ¡¿cómo era posible que se atreviera a hacerle _eso_ a Juvia!? Y para el colmo Juvia no se había dado cuenta de las perversas intenciones del chico, pues claro que no, Juvia era más buena que el pan con mermelada.

¡Y en donde cojones estaba él para evitar esa calamidad!

—Casi me asfixio con ellos.

— ¡L-Laxus-san!

—Y eso que no te ha dado un abrazo, porque cuando lo hace…

— ¡Gajeel-kun!

 _Que se vayan los dos al infierno_ , pensó Gray mirando como Juvia adquiría un nuevo sonrojo en su rostro y cómo, aquellos dos se mofaban de ella aún más. A lo que no perdió más el tiempo y rápidamente se encaminó a la mesa donde los tres estaban, captando de inmediato la atención.

—¡Hola Gray-sama!

Claro, solo Juvia no había captado el aura de muere que Gray desprendía, claro, no para ella, pero si para sus acompañantes. Pero estos no dijeron nada, y solo vieron, como el mago tomaba la mano de Juvia y la levantaba de la mesa para luego, abrazarla y enterrar su rostro en el pecho de ella. Tal y como meses atrás lo había hecho bajo aquella nieve.

No pasaron ni cinco segundos, cuando Juvia se sintió hervir y ambos varones, pelaron los ojos ante el gesto del Fullbuster, quien giró su rostro para mirarlos. Erza a lo lejos pudo jurar que la marca del asesino de demonios había comenzado a aparecer.

Y si eso no había sido suficiente, lo que dijo a continuación Gray, los dejó aún más congelados.

—Solo yo puedo tocarlos.

Dicho esto, soltó a Juvia y dio media vuelta caminando hacia la barra, con el rostro igual o incluso más rojo que el de Juvia. Quien ya había pasado a mejor vida tras la al parecer confesión del mago.

Gajeel y Laxus, se miraron.

— ¿Le decimos que estabas inconsciente y Juvia solo te estaba protegiendo del fuego de dragón?

Lo pensó.

—No. Déjalo así.

Respondió Laxus mirando, como Gray se sentaba junto a donde Natsu y Lucy, estaban conversando. Siendo que Gray, terminó escuchando al de cabellos rosas decir:

—Pues una vez abracé a Juvia— traducción: ella cayó inconsciente y tuve que llevarla en brazos hasta su casa.

Pero eso Gray, no lo sabía

.

.

.

Oh no… _bye bye_ Natsu Dragneel.

.

* * *

 **# U** sagi- **c** han.


End file.
